villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is a habitable planet on the surface, but deep inside the world is a mass of complex, shifting passages, gears, and platforms that conceal a massive, unknown source of energy. Drifters, refugees, and explorers have each settled and made a living on the planet's surface, including a group of Terrals. The many passageways of the Labyrinth conceal a vast number of treasures, yet also house deadly traps and monsters. Many explorers have lost their lives in it's enigmatic passageways, having heeded the irresistable call of adventure and treasure. The Labyrinth itself is said to be built by an entity called Deadalus, although nobody knows who or what Deadalus could possibly be. The Labyrith also appears to be strangely enchanted as well, since even god-like beings cannot damage it's walls. It's passages are complex and narrow, but the content of it's various rooms is quite varied, ranging from natural landscapes that shouldn't exist in a subterranean level, to elaborate, castle-like or even steampunk-ish chambers. The pathways of the Labyrinth are constantly shifting. The route to a particular room is never the same twice. The Labyrinth is divided into several layers, and each layer has a number of different passages and chambers. Rumor has it that there are 13 layers to the Labyrinth, with the mysterious 13th layer being the Core. The sorceress Ariadne is said to possess an artifact that will guide one through the safest route of the Labyrinth, no matter what orientation it's shifting paths happen to be in. Rumor also tells of a sprawling subterranean city in the Labyrinth that is home to a strange race of people. No one has ever seen said city, and even if it exists, it lies too deep within the Labyrinth for most explorers of late to find. The world of the Labyrinth is also said to call out unto people that seek it, drawing them into it like a ravenous pit. Every person who has searched for the Labyrinth has found it... or perhaps, it was the Labyrinth that found them... The Labyrinth will play several roles in upcoming Book 3 stories. Layers Currently, only the first five layers of the Labyrinth are known. All those who have journeyed further have never made it back (with the possible exception of Theseus, who never revealed what lay beneath). #The Surface - The surface of the Labyrinth. Many different villages and colonies are set up here, particularly around the many entrances to the Labyrinth's deeper layers. Many people live and die up here without even entering the Labyrinth's depths. #The Islands - Numerous Islands surrounded by small oceans are found on this layer, and all are linked to the web-like passages of the Labyrinth. #The City - This mismatched metropolis looks as if the cities of numerous different worlds were blended together. It is eerily empty, save for the monsters that have taken refuge here. #The Woods - Dark and ominous, the woods themselves are mazelike enough even without the Labyrinth's regular passageways. #The Clockworks - Filled with mountain-sized spinning gears and other machinations, the Clockworks seem to be an important part of the Labyrinth's structure. Traversing across the gears themselves can be dangerous, but necessary. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Core - No one has been known to discover what lies at the Core, and it remains a mystery to this day, enchanting the hearts of countless explorers and treasure-hunters across the Multiverse. Category:World Category:Deathwalker 13000